A Kendall And Jo Love Story A New Beginning
by rockongurlxo
Summary: this chapter is about when Jo breaks news to Kendall about what happened a day after they had sex.The boys throw a teen party.


Kendall just gives up thinking about how Camille will probably react like once Kendall Breaks up with her. He gets dressed in his clothes and tells the guys and his mom that he is going to take a walk. He takes a walk he gets back and realizes he sees Camille but thankfully the guys aren't home. So the guys don't hear what's going on. I take her to her my room and start talking to her about what has happened

Kendall's POV

Camille I cheated on you.

Camille's POV

*looks at Kendall with shock* with who? I ask

Kendall's POV

With Jo.

Camille's POV

When you cheated on me was it just kissing be honest.

Kendall's POV

It was more than just kissing we had sex.

Camille's POV

*eyes water* why did you do this why didn't you stop yourself from this?

Kendall's POV

I still love her Camille so I did stop at first but I couldn't help myself I couldn't

Resist her.

Camille's POV

You can't love me and love her make a decision it's either me or her.

Kendall's POV

I choose Jo I don't care if she going to be out of the palm woods. Back

To New Zealand I can make the long distant relationship work. I'm sorry

Camille but we are over.

Camille's POV

*tears stream down face* I really felt like I had a connection with you.

I can't believe this whole time you didn't feel a connection between me

and you.

Kendall's POV

*rubs your back* I'm sorry I can't help what I love and it is her it is Jo.

Camille's POV

I really don't want us to be over.

Kendall's POV

I do though because I love Jo and only

Jo.

Camille's POV

Well I guess you better go visit her maybe you guys

Make a better couple with each than me and you would ever be.

So call her I will leave if you want to give you privacy *gets up and

Goes to door*

Kendall's POV

Bye Camille.

Camille's POV

*closes door and goes out of Kendall's suite and back into her suite

Going into her bedroom laying on her bed crying her eyeballs out.*

Kendall's POV

-dials Jo's number and calls and waits for a answer-

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

Hey Jo what's up

Jo's POV

Not feeling so good I have been throwing up.

Kendall's POV

Are you sick maybe or have food poisoning?

Jo's POV

Yeah maybe food poisoning.

Kendall's POV

Just try to be careful and take it easy today.

Jo's POV

Do you think I'm maybe pregnant?

Kendall's POV

I wasn't really paying attention I was only paying attention

to kissing you.

Jo's POV

Maybe I should take a pregnancy test just in case if I am.

Kendall's POV

Do you want me to go to the drug because I will because

Like I told you was to take it easy like relax.

Jo's POV

That would be really nice of you.

Kendall's POV

Alright I will go to the drug store right now and

Get you a pregnancy test. And I will stay there for a little

Bit to see what the results are.

Jo's POV

Okay thanks Kendall you're the best! *smiles*

Kendall's POV

No problem bye Jo see you soon.

Jo's POV

Bye *ends call*

Kendall's POV

*ends call puts phone down on mantle and gets shoes on and gets

Car keys and heads out the door to his car. And starts driving to the

Drug store. I arrive to the drug store and go inside and start finding

A pregnancy test I find the best one. I buy it and then say thanks

And leaves out of drug store and starting driving back to the palm woods.

And go inside and go into the elevator and hit the number of the floor that

Jo's suite is on. And I walk and find her suite and knock on her door.

Jo's POV

*opens door sees Kendall* hey come on in

Kendall's POV

*walks into suite and hand her the pregnancy test that's

In a box*

Jo's POV

I say thanks and hug him I will be right back

With the results.

Kendall's POV

Alright

Jo's POV

*walks into bathroom and closes the door and takes the pregnancy test out of the box

And read the directions does what it says. And waits a couple of minutes later the test

Shows a green plus sign. My eyes start to water and I put my hand on my mouth and

Think to myself I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I pay attention and I have to go back New

Zealand in 13 days. And I won't have time to care of this I might just get an abortion. Or I might

Put it up for a adoption I think to myself I guess we will have to see how Kendall

Wants to do this and how reacts to this. I walk out of the bathroom and show Kendall the results*

Kendall's POV

I think this is great news I always wanted to be a dad.*smiles*

Jo's POV

I don't think this is great news Kendall.

Kendall's POV

Why is that?

Jo's POV

Well if I keep It I won't have time to take care of the baby

Because I would be busy with movie in New Zealand.

Kendall's POV

Then I will keep it I will take care of it for you.

Jo's POV

But I will barely get to see him or her.

Kendall's POV

I will come visit you when you're not busy and

When you're not busy you can come back to the

Palm woods to visit me again and to see your baby.

Jo's POV

Geez Kendall I don't know

Kendall's POV

Come on Jo trust me I will take good care of

Him or her.

Jo's POV

It's not that I don't trust you is that Its going to be hard to get breaks from my

Director he is really serious about this movie I just got lucky.

Kendall's POV

But if you can trust me then let's do this lets keep the baby.

Jo's POV

*stares at Kendall with a unsure look*

Kendall's POV

Jo please I broke up with Camille for you

Remember you wanted me to break up with her? And

I did it so now I only love you so let's keep the baby. I promise

I will be there for you when you give birth. I will never go somewhere else

But the place of where you're going to give birth I love you I will never cheat

on you.

Jo's POV

Kendall it's still early don't rush me you act like this is going to happen soon its

Not it takes 9 months. So that's while so I'm pretty sure I'm not even close yet

to giving birth.

Kendall's POV

Well let me know when you're ready to give me your decision but don't take too long!

*I open the door and slam the door because I'm mad because Jo won't give me

a answer whether or not she wants to keep the baby or not goes to elevator and clicks the

Number of the floor my suite is on. And goes to my suite opens the door and slams it and walks angrily

to my room.

The guys look at each other puzzled wondering why Kendall is angry.

The mom sees that Kendall is mad about something but she makes sure

That he is by asking the guys

Mama Knight's POV

Kendall is mad isn't he?

Carlo's POV Jame's POV Logan's POV

Yep.

Mama Knight's POV

*sigh* I better go talk to him again.. I walk towards Kendall's door and knock on his door

Kendall's POV

Who is it?

Mama Knight's POV

It's Mama Knight

Kendall's POV

Says in a whiney voice what do you want..?

Mama's Knight's POV

Well I saw when you walked into the door that you looked

angry. So I thought I could check up on you and maybe we

could talk about.

Kendall's POV

*sigh* come in the door is unlocked..

Mama Knight's POV

I walk towards his bed and sit on his bed

Kendall's POV

*sits up next to mama knight*

Mama Knight's POV

Now will you tell me what's making you mad?

Kendall's POV

Well mom last time I was with Jo before I broked up with Camille

I had sex with Jo.

Mama Knight's POV

*her mouth drops* were you protected

Kendall's POV

No I got her pregnant.

Mama Knight's POV

*eyebrows go up with disbelief* I can't believe you weren't protected and I thought

You knew how to be protected for sex.

Kendall's POV

I did I just wasn't paying attention I couldn't resist it.

Mama Knight's POV

Well just cause you couldn't resist it doesn't mean you do it. Means you stop

Yourself by not keeping going further and further unless you're protected for it which you weren't and I'm really outraged with you knew about this!

Kendall's POV

I'm sorry mom I won't do this again unless I'm protected will you ever forgive me?

Mama Knight's POV

In a matter of time.

Kendall's POV

*sigh* I don't even know if she wants to keep the baby anyways she won't tell me which is why I got mad.

Mama knight's POV

Well she just got pregnant a day ago right?

Kendall's POV

Right

Mama Knight's POV

Well give her time she did say she will tell you if she wants to keep or not right?

Kendall's POV

Right

Mama Knight's POV

So do it wait for her to tell you If she wants to keep the baby whether or not.

Kendall's POV

I guess you're right.

Mama Knight's POV

I'm a lucky mom to have a son that listen *kisses head* and walks out of Kendall's room.

Kendall's POV

Wait mom.

Mama Knight's POV

*turns around* yes?

Kendall's POV

I love you

Mama Knight's POV

*smiles* I love you too sweetheart *blow Kendall a kiss and leaves room

To do house work.*

'

Kendall's POV

*gets up and goes out of room and sits down on the couch with the guys watching tv and talking.

Kendall's POV

Guys I need to tell you something

James's POV Carlo's POV Logan's POV

What it is?

Kendall's POV

I'm back together with Jo

James's POV

Alright man! *pats back*

Logan's POV

That's great news man!.

Carlo's POV

Awesome man!.

Kendall's POV

Guys I have another thing I need

To tell you.

James's POV Carlo's POV Logan's POV

What is it?

Kendall's POV

I got Jo pregnant

They stare at Kendall with shock

James's POV why didn't you protect

Yourself?

Kendall's POV

I forgot I wasn't paying paying attention I couldn't

Resist it

Logan's POV

Did you try stopping yourself

Kendall's POV

No I was enjoying it so I couldn't stop.

Carlos's POV

You have to try to stop yourself you don't want

This to happen now do you?

Kendall's POV

No

Carlos's POV

Then pay attention.

Kendall's POV

I know I'm an idiot. *sigh*

Logan's POV

You're not an idiot it was a mistake mistakes

Happen.

Kendall's POV

I guess your right *hugs Logan*

The rest join in to hug each other.

Carlos's POV

LETS PARTY!

Kendall's POV

Okay but we got to as mama Knight if she can be chaperon for our party to keep a eye on things during the party.

James's POV

Do it.

Kendall's POV

Hey mom can you come here.

Mama Knight

Ok *comes to the room we are in* yes?

Kendall's POV

How would you like it if you took a break from

All that cleaning. and hire a maid and be the chaperone

In our party?

Mama Knight

*she gave me a surprised smile like couldn't believe that I just asked her she had broom in her hand she drops it but not in a angry way* I would love to be your chaperone to you guys party make this a clean party though not too many people at this party she points at

Katie hears the word party from her room when she was playing with her DS her mouth drops and then smiles and runs into the room we are in

Katie's POV

Did somebody say there is party going on? Can I come?

Kendall's POV

You can come its fine but there is going to be a lot of teens at this party.

Katie's POV

YAY I LOVE YOU KENDALL *jumps up and down*

Kendall's POV

Your welcome *smiles*

James's POV

What are we waiting for lets invite the people!

Kendall's POV

On it! *dials Jo's number and other people he knows that he talks even though a lot of them aren't close to him.

James's POV

*calls mostly girls because he is obsessed with them more and wants one of them to get to know him at the party and possibly one the girl's or all the girls he invites being his girlfriends knowing James.

Carlos's POV

*calls a group of acrobats and guitar dude and the Jennifers.*

Mama knight's POV

*calls maid hey yes I would like a maid the maid says that I'm going to need to pay her $20 for cleaning the house.*

Carlos and James gets up and starts getting food and drinks we get the radio and volley ball and mama knight drives us to the beach we set up all the things for the party and made the beach look as cool as possible.

1 hour later the people arrive we start dancing to one of the good songs by big time rush. Kendall dances with Jo James dancing with all the girls he invited Carlos dances with the Jennifers.

Another hour later everyone took a break and ate some of the food we brought and had some of soda we brought with us. We played volley ball for the rest of the day it was fun and funny the ball kept hitting Carlos because he was awful at paying attention.

2 hours later the party was over everyone says goodbye and we thank them for coming but Jo stays for a little while to talk to Kendall.

Jo's POV

You guys sure know how to throw a great party you guys got a cool mom.

Kendall's POV

Yeah.. *smiles* that's the way we roll!

Jo's POV

Laughs *playfully pushes you*

Kendall's POV

You were right Jo I needed to give you time

With making a decision whether or not you want

To keep the baby I'm sorry for being a little pushy.

Jo's POV

hey*puts hand on back* it's all cool mistakes happen..

Kendall's POV

*gazes into eyes* *kisses you* *smiles* I love you Jo and always will3

Jo's POV

I love you too Kendall3 *smiles back*

Mama Knight's POV

*Walks by to Kendall and Jo* sorry to interrupt but Kendall we need to pack up everything and get going back home.

Kendall's POV

Okay bye Jo I will see you some other time *gives a goodbye kiss and hug goodbye*

Mama knight's POV

*says aww but not atloud says aww in a muted voice*

Kendall's POV

Mom can Jo come with us?

Mama Knight's POV

Yes she can but not back to our suite just a ride!

Kendall's POV

Thanks mom you're the best *kisses check*

Kendall's POV

Come on Jo

Jo's POV

Follows Kendall *helps them with packing up the things*

Mama Knight thanks her and then we start walking towards the car and get and Mama Knight drives to the Palm Woods. We hit the Palm Woods we get out and go inside the palm woods with the stuff we bought from the party we arrive in our suite. Jo packs the things away that she held everyone hugs her and thank her for helping them and coming for the party she says your welcome and thanks them for inviting her to the party. They all gathered around and hugged her. She smiles while hugging them and then they let go she says bye then comes up to Katie and pats her head and says see you around kid and then leaves out of the suite and goes into her suite.

Kendall's POV

What a night *smiles*

Carlos's POV Mama Knight's POV and

Logan's POV James's POV Katie's POV

Agreed.

They pack the rest of the stuff away and then 5 hours later they watch movies

And eat popcorn they watch scary movies Carlos's scream was so funny when

He saw a really scary part then it was late everyone said goodnight to each other

And went to bed.

**What will happen in the next chapter? find out tomorrow**


End file.
